Captured
by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor
Summary: The moment of Taelia's, capture. A quick oneshot that preceeds my oneshot, "A Picture"


**I got my teeth pulled today and I wanted to write about the experience with "laughing gas" it wasn't very laughable. Of course I do this through Taelia cause I mean come on it totally sounds like something I could do with her. This is the event right before the oneshot "A Picture" and follows the background story of my Taelia. I do not own Code Lyoko, MoonScoop does.**

* * *

I ran. I ran and ran until my sides split like there were thorns wedging them apart. In short, I was in pain. I had no time to dwell on this however, because, as I mentioned before, I was running.

I'd been running for quite some time, over a year at least. I'd been running away from the Men in Black posed as Aelita.

This was different though...This was the final stretch. They would catch me, they would win. I guess that's fitting. I never won anything good in my life why would now be an exception. They were close...so close.

A gunshot, I heard a gunshot near me. I ran off to the side opposite the sound of the bullet. There was a shot on the other side. This kept happening until I was forced to run in a straight line through the middle of a field. If I could just get to the forest up ahead...I was exhausted out of my mind but if I could hide in the treetops I could regain some strength. If I could just get to the forest I could live free another day.

Freedom, what a curious thing. Just because one wasn't in a prison cell, even if one has all of their "rights" provided to them by the government, didn't man they were free. Take me for example. I was free to do what I pleased, as long as I didn't get caught. However, the very reason I was technically free...trapped me. I was not free, and I wouldn't ever be free...not until the end and even then...My circumstances trapped me into a state of perpetual running and escaping. I could never stop running, so I could never be free. Similar circumstances apply to others. They are free to do anything, as long as they generate enough money to survive. In order to accumulate that money, people have to work for others. This goes on indefinitely. Though nobody really has the extreme circumstances I did, there are parallels. Freedom was a weird concept.

Why was I even thinking about this now?

They were catching up.

So close.

And then I was on the ground.

"Finally...caught you...Aelita." One of the big men said, breathing heavily.

"Guess again, dumbass." I said, smirking despite my exhaustion. The man grabbed me and turned me around. Despite the the circumstances, I was smiling. They fell for it. Somewhere Franz and Aelita were safe. In the end that was all that really mattered.

"Wh- WHERE THE HELL IS AELITA?!" The man screamed in my face.

"What's wrong Frank?" I heard another voice, a bit higher in pitch.

"We've been chasing the WRONG PERSON!" He turned back to me. "NOW WHERE IS SHE?!"

"I have no idea." I said, grinning.

I was hastily hauled up into the air and smashed against a tree. A typical response to my behavior.

"If it isn't Aelita, then who have we been chasing for the past, what? Year and a half?" The other guy emerged from a van that had been chasing from some ways back. He seemed a lot more laid back as he looked at me. "Who are you?"

The bigger one looked me in the eye.

"Hey it's...You're Morgan, aren't you? Franz's little helper. Oh, this is even better." His look of confusion turned into a malicious grin. "Get the gas."

"HEY! What are gonna-ugh-do to me." The guy was nearly chocking me, and I found it increasingly more difficult to breathe.

"You're gonna take a nap for a little bit."

I knew what that meant. They were gonna knock me out and capture me and do who knew what. I struggled with all I had but it was useless. I was...exhausted. I couldn't fight anymore. My body wouldn't let me. I hated it.

The second man came back with a tank and a mask. he strapped it firmly onto me. He forced me to breath it in.

A sort of...static feeling spread across my body, starting at my core and working outward. It was uncomfortable and I flailed, desperately trying to get the mask off. I tried taking short inhales and powerful exhales. I tried not breathing all together. It didn't work. Eventually I was forced to breathe. I felt the dull, somewhat painful static overtake my body. My eyes went wide when I realized...I had lost all orientation. I could no longer tell dimension or medium. Where were my arms? Were they being held or not? Were they up against the tree, or in the middle of the air? Was I slumping against the tree? Probably.

I say probably, because I heard a loud thump. I assumed that was my knees giving way. Even though my sense of feeling and perception were shot, I could hear perfectly. I heard them laughing, laughing at me. I was terrified of what they would do with me. Would I wake up injured Would I...would I even wake up at all?

And that's the last thing I remember thinking before I woke up in prison, with no belongings except a picture of my family.

* * *

**The lack of perception was well...scary to me. I couldn't write too much detail here cause I can't remember too much detail, just that I like to know what's going on and it was unsettling and uh I hope I never have to do it again.**

**I'm thinking of jumping on an old bandwagon of writing the Code Lyoko Series to be more logically consistent and darker with my own twists to the series. It would either be third person pov or switching first person pov like in COde Revenge. Would anyone be interested in something like that?**

**Anyways please review it would be much appreciated c:**


End file.
